


Snake Eye

by NewNorsePrincess



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Denmark - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Norse, Paganism, Time Travel, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewNorsePrincess/pseuds/NewNorsePrincess
Summary: This story is about a young girl who has grown around family, their beliefs, and the history of their ancestors. She is in college for Viking history and mythology and folklore. Then one day, she is visited by the All-Father, Odin, and takes her back in time to save her ancestor from being killed by his brother Ivar. To help her with this task Odin gives her a gift. Continue reading to find out.***I do not own the script or the show, only the changes that are made for my character***





	1. Note before hand

History Notes

I came up with this story because the show Vikings on History Channel is based off of actual history, but not the actual history of these Northmen. All the sons of Ragnar are his sons, but there are some major historical problems.

1\. Ragnar and Rollo aren’t brothers in real history. Rollo is the son of Rognvald Eysteinsson.

2\. Harald Fairhair and Halfdan the Black also aren’t brothers in real history. Halfdan the Black is the father of Haraldd Fairhair.

3\. The Anglo-Saxons did not crucify people, according to historians, the Anglo-Saxons would have seen crucifying as blasphemy.

4\. Ragnar was from Sweden, and was the son of the Swedish King Sigmund Hering.

5\. Hvitserk’s name in the sagas was Halfdan.

6\. Ragnar was in his 90s when he died in Northumbria. He was of ancient age of the time.

7\. Chieftains/Jarls (Earls) were not privileged. One of the Viking Laws stated that chieftains who had too much power or too arrogant had to be disobeyed.

8\. In actual history, Bjorn was another son of Aslaug.

9.Ivar’s penis did work and had many children. And became the King of Dublin, Ireland.

10\. Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye didn’t die by Ivar’s hand. Sigurd lived long after the Great Army’s battle against Aella, Sigurd married an English princess and became a king of Denmark and had kids.

I don’t let these things get in the way of me watching the show, in fact it makes me more interested in the Northmen. But when it came to Sigurd’s death, that made me a bit mad, but I do get filming and keeping the audience on their toes. But if Sigurd did die so early, I would no be here. Yes, I am a descendent of Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye. And I’m a relative of Rollo and his 2x great-grandson, William the Conquer.


	2. Farewell & Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna has a job opportunity in Norway, meaning she will have to leave the country she was born and raised in and leave her friends. But who knows what will happen on her new journey in life.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Eva exclaimed. Getting some side-eyes form other people in the coffee shop. “You are moving to Norway. To work at some museum about some people that lived a thousand years ago.”

“I got a job to work a a museum about the Vikings and Northmen.” I said to my friend since we were babies. “They were our ancestors. Without them, we would not be here.”

“I know but,” oh, boy here it comes. “Why go into a career about people that were heathens?”

“I went into the career because they fascinate me.” I replied. “Why did you go into a career about makeup and hair?”

“Okay, fair point.” And with that she gives up the very short argument. “But come on, Ragna, from living in the states to moving to Norway?”

“Whoah. So, now we’re using full names?” I crossed my arms and placed them on the table. “I’ll message you all the time and send some stuff that I know you would like.”

“I guess that’s good.” Eva said dropping her face to look at her hands. “But I’ll miss you like crazy.”

“And I’ll miss you too, Eva.” I offered her my hand to her, she automatically placed her hand in mine. “We will meet again, my sister.”

“We will meet again, my sister.” Eva repeated, and brought our conjoined hands to her lips. I repeated. “So, when do you leave again?”

“Tomorrow.” I answered. “I leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“Then let’s make these moments count.” Eva said grabbing her drink and standing up, of course I follow. “Let’s watch our favorite movies and eat some junk food.”

“There is no other way I would spend my last hours in the states.” I linked our arms and walked out of the shop. “Let’s hit it, Princess.”

“Let’s, Snake-eye.” Eva said.

Those are our nicknames fro each other. In her family history there were many princesses and ladies. ‘Snake-eye’ comes form my cat eye syndrome, it looks like a cat’s eye, but that nickname didn’t work, so it’s Snake-eye.

We headed for my apartment that was near by, good thing for living the the city center. Eva went to the kitchen to get the food while I went to the living room to find a movie to start with. I choose the first movie of the Bring It On movies and put it in the TV, and heard Eva struggling in the kitchen to bring the food. I went to my room to bring out my most comfy and cozy blankets.

 

******After a long night of movies & junk food******

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE—

I reached for my phone to turn off the alarm, instead I rolled off the coach, wrapped in a blanket burrito. Let’s say that woke me up more then the alarm did. I rubbed my head since I did kind of go head first, and looked the direction of my phone’s alarm. It was coming form the coffee table full of candy wrappers, chip bags, and empty ice cream cartons. Pushing some the stuff away I found my phone, still blaring, under a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough. Finally turning off the alarm, I looked at the time to see 10:00 AM, my flight is at 1:00 PM. Good thing the airport was a thirty minute drive form my apartment. I looked to see that Eva wasn’t on the other couch, but a note was on one fo my pillows. Crawling to the couch and reached for the note.

_Went to get you favorite coffee and favorite donuts for your last morning in the states. Will be back by 10:15 AM._

_— Princess_

I smile to myself knowing that I will be moving away from my best friend/sister, and that I’m very lucky to have her in my life. After a minute or two to stretch, I finally got up and went to my bedroom to put on my outfit that I already planned to wear to the airport. Simple white shirt, black leggings, a chambray shirt, my white converse, a couple of simple necklaces, my white and gold watch. As I was putting some simple makeup on I heard rapid knocking coming from the main door, looking down at my phone seeing it was 10:15. When I opened the door I saw Eva had her arms full of breakfast stuff. I grabbed the giant box of donuts that she was holding with her arms and her abdomen.

“Would you believe me if I told you, that Jeff remembers all your favorites?” Eva said placing the coffees and more goodies on the kitchen counter.

“I believe you.” I laughed. “We’ve been going there since he opened, like five years ago.”

“He does make really good donuts.” Eva said opening one of the bags. “He even gave me your absolute favorite.”

She was holding a large cup that was filled with red velvet donut holes. I snatched them right out of her hand and placed the cup right next to my purse. “I’m going to save those for the airport. For these will be my last time having them.”

“Me and Jeff both knew you would do that. So—” Eva opened the box full of donuts for me to see that there were two red velvet donuts, two regular glazed, two double chocolates, two Oreo and creme, two New York cheesecakes, and two cinnamons (for Eva, not me). What can I say, when it comes down to food, me and friends go crazy.

“Of course you had to get your nasty cinnamon ones.” I pointed out and grabbed a red velvet.

“You like the smell of cinnamon but I love the taste.” Eva replied grabbing one of the cinnamons. “And I got your Java Chip frap with extra whip cream and a double shot espresso mocha for you, just before your very long flight.”

“You are the best, Eva.” I pulled her into a tight hug and trying not to completely ball my eyes out. “I’m really going to miss you, Princess Eva.”

“I’ll really miss you too, Ragna Snake-eye.”

 

**_***Skipping the sobs and food***_ **

**_****To the airport****_ **

“You didn’t have to drive me to the airport.” I told Eva as I was getting my luggage from the back of her car. One main suitcase, a cary-on, and my purse.

“This is our last moments together.” Eva said as she was closing the trunk of her car. “We have been friends since we were toddlers. Our parents telling us stories about our ancestors and the many gods and religions around the world. Teaching us how to defend ourselves since we were six, with our bare hands and with many different weapons.”

“Your favorite weapon was the bow and arrow.” I told her as we walked to the doors.

“And your’s was a sword and dagger.” She said and hesitated for a moment. “Maybe your nickname should have been warrior.”

“I’ve grown fond of ‘Snake-eye’ though.” I said as we went through the doors. “Plus, I was always into both learning about the gods and how to fight than you were.” I walked to the ticket printout station.

“So, you would be the heathen to my christian?” Eva said grabbing my suitcase incase it fell over.

“Pretty much.” I smiled. “I’m Ragnar Lothbrok and you are King Ecbert.”

“Of course you would tie in some history into this.” Eva said slightly punching me in the arm.

“What do you expect?” I said as my ticket printed out. “I am a historian.” The ticket finished printed as I rip it form the machine and made my way to the person behind the counter.

“How are you guys do today?” The man asked

“Pretty good.” I said handing them my passport and ticket.

“Trying not to cry because she’s leaving me.” Eva said behind me.

“And I need to know what you’re taking with you.” The man said. Eva moved my suitcase onto the weight-thingy.

“One suitcase and a cary-on.”

“You need a tag for your cary-on and suitcase and you’re done.” He said reaching under the counter and pulled two tags out. He placed one on my suitcase and handed me the other for my cary-one (aka my backpack, with my purse inside it). And handed me my passport and ticket.

“Thank you.” I grabbed my stuff and went to go through security. “I believe this is where we depart now, sister.” I turned to Eva and grabbed both of her hands.

“Till we meet again sister.” Eva said holding back her tears.

“Till we meet again.” I repeated and gave her a kiss on her forehead. When I pulled away from Eva, I could see some people giving us some side-eyes. Not a first for us. “Farewell Princess.”

“Farewell Snake-eye.”

 

**_*** After a short flight to an international airport, a layover, and to finally making it to Norway and sent my suitcase and backpack to the apartment I would be staying in***_ **

 

“I’ve finally made it.” I said to myself as I made it to the city center of Oslo. “Finally.”

As I walked to meet with the one friend I have in Norway, it felt like I’ve been here before. I’ve been to Europe but never Norway, the closet to Norway I’ve been was Germany. I finally made it to the coffee shop to see my friend sitting in the corner with another person with her. All I saw was some short black hair and a beige coat. My friend saw me and waved me to come to them. I will say that I was a bit nervous; just came to Norway, meeting a friend I haven’t seen in a few years (but have talked to over social media), and now meeting a new person.

“It has been so long Rag!” My friend said getting up form her seat to wrap me up in her arms for a giant hug. “Last time we saw each other was when you came to Europe with a group of musicians from around the state.”

“I was in Germany and you hoped on a plane to see me.” I said unwrapping ourselves. “And you decided to join my family group for the rest of the trip, which you didn’t have to do Ann.”

“Yeah I know, but I missed my fellow nerd from the States.” Ann said and going back to her seat across form the mysterious friend. “You can sit next me.” I sat in the empty seat next to her, only her friend cleared cleared their throat to get our attention.

I turned to face the friend to see their face. A man with sharp features. Strong, angler jaw line, permanent nose, soft lips, almond shaped light green eyes, a heavy scruff of a mustache and beard. Looking at his hair, it only appeared black form a distance but up close it was dark brown. He smiled a little bit, showing just a peak of his teeth with a gold tooth showing.

“Sorry, Henry.” Apparently that’s mystery man’s name. “Ragna this is my childhood friend, Henry.” He pulled his hand out for me to shake, yet when I gave him my hand he turned it so the top of my hand was up. He brought it to his lips for a slight peck. “And Henry, this is my States friend Ragna.” Our hands separated, I placed my hands on the table and Henry placed his back on to the coffee filled mug. His hand was warm but not from holding onto the mug or anything that could give off heat, but from something else.

“Ragna?” He asked as a humorous question. “That’s an interesting name for an American. How’d you get that name?”

“I was named after one of my ancestors, but that person was a man. He’s name was Ragnar.” I replied, reaching up to show him the necklace that was hidden under my shirt. A pendent of the protection rune. “The name Ragna meanings advice, goddess, and warrior. Both of my parents’ sides are from different parts of Scandinavia.”

“But they did they give you that pendent?” Another question, yay. Pointing to the heirloom around my neck.

“It’s been passed down form generations, only to the girls.” I fiddle with the chain, thinking back to when I was given it.

 

_*****Flashback 15 years ago****_

_“Now Ragna, you are the oldest of the Williamson kids,” my mom said to my ten year old self, sitting on our family couch. “There is something your father and I need to give you.”_

_My dad came up to us holding a small box, “This has been in the family for generations. So long that it’s probably as old as time it’s self.” Causing us all to laugh and opened the box to show a weird necklace. The pendent had different lines and shapes, but it felt familiar. “The pendent means to protect you, as long as you wear it. This symbol,” dad pointed to the weird thing in the middle, “is called a rune. R-U-N-E. A rune is from the Norse, they used these runes for spells, rites, and many other things.”_

_My mom grabbed the necklace from father. “This is to be passed down to the firstborn.” I rolled my eyes thinking that it goes to the firstborn son. “Only for us, it’s to be passed to the first daughter.” My happiness reached a new height with that phrase. Mother put the necklace around my neck, trying not to get my hair stuck in the chain. I turned the necklace around to see the back. And there was something written on it. “That says, ‘Magic in the heart, and wisdom of the soul’. One day you will understand what that means, my little warrior.”_

_“But it won’t be today.” My dad said, holding up my school backpack. “It’s time for school.”_

_I sighed, not really wanted to go to school now. Putting my backpack on, and grabbing my lunchbox off of the coffee table. “Fine. But I’m not going to like it, especially after getting this.”_

_“I know darling,” mother said kneeling down to be at eye level with me. “But now knowing more of your family history, it might be even get you more into history someday.”_

 

_Since that day, I have always worn the necklace, expect for some personal occasions. But ten years after receiving the necklace, my mom died of a heart attack. My family was saddened for a long time, but remembered that our mother was not a kind of person that would want everyone to be sad after they have gone. We all did something that mother would do, calling them ‘our traditions’. From doing movie nights, making dinners together, honoring our ancestors, and most importantly to follow our dreams. We all miss her, but she is still with us._

_******Flashback over*****_

 

“You are an interesting person Ragna Williamson.” Henry said with a sideways smile. “Then again, most people are.”

“Am I interesting?” Ann questions Henry.

“Of course you are Ann.” Henry grabbed one of her hands. “Why do you think I hang out you?”

“Ohhh, I don’t know.” Ann started acting dumb. “My humor, my wits, my style, or my—”

“Do you have to go there?”

“Apparently I do.” Ann laughed.

“Are you too—?” I trilled off, figuring that they would put together what I’m asking.

“NO!” “Yes.” Ann and Henry said at the same time. Ann obviously replied ‘no’ and Henry happily said ‘yes’.

“Ok. I won’t ask anything related to…that.” I breathed.

“So,” Henry breathed. “What brought you to Norway?”  
“I got a job opportunity to work at a history museum.”

“What kind of history do you do or like?”

“Mostly viking history and the Italian renaissance.”

“Two different times and events.”

“But both important for today.” I smiled like a cheshire cat.

“Touche.” He surrendered.

“I think you guys are going to get along.” Ann said.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While living in Norway, Ragna has made many friends and is loving life in her new home. But what if one of her friends has a secret about them and about her.

******* Time Skip 10 months *******

 

**~~Ragna’s POV~~**

Even though it has only been ten months since I started working at the museum, it was time for a holiday/vacation. I decided not to travel to other countries in Europe, but to explore more of Oslo. More coffee shops, craft stores (for my down time), different types of restaurants. Even making more friends from work, through Ann and Henry, and from random strangers.

Two of my new friends co-own a pub together, Tripp and Leon (brothers), and the pub is called Vik’s. I think it’s short for Vikings or named after a family member. They have beers, ales, meads, and wines form all over Norway, and different parts of Europe. But the best they have are the ones that they brew themselves. The pub was also next to the marina, so there were quit a bit of sailors and fishermen coming. Tripp made a bet with his brother and some of our friends to see if I can properly pronounce some of the names of the drinks and food. So far I can pronounce one third of the items, meaning that I have to help with making the drinks, good thing I know a bit about mixology and bartending.

 

“Alright Snake,” Tripp called me by my new nickname. “Since you could not pronounce our new ale…”

 _Here it comes._ “You get to make make the classic drinks.” Leon announced.

 _That was not what I was expecting._ “What!?”

“Me and Leon made this one really hard for you anyways, so you get off this one easy.”

“But I still have to make drinks?” I confusingly asked. “That makes no sense.”

“Actually, one of our bartenders couldn’t make it so you are filling in for them.” Leon said.

“You guys just wanted someone to work and not pay them.” I said with attitude. “You are not going to agree because ya’ll know that I’m right.”

Leon and Tripp both chuckle a bit and looked at me. “You’re a historian and a mind reader.” Leon admitted.

“Plus, you do kind fo owe us for some of the drinks you didn’t pay for.” Tripp trumped in. “Only the drinks that you got when you were too wasted to get your wallet out.”

“Okay guys.” I said getting up from the barstool and walked to where the brothers were standing. “But you guys also owe me something.”

“We don’t owe you anything.” The brothers claimed.

“Yes you do.” I stated, pulling out my phone to show them photos of them making out with some of our other male friends. And let’s just say it was a very drunken night with friends, booze, and the game truth or dare. Henry dared both brothers to make out with another male. I wasn’t drinking a whole a lot since I was the DD, or Designated Dumbass as my friends would say. Very childish, but hey it made for an interesting night. “I helped you guys with your ‘little’ party that you had a couple months ago. You guys got so drunk and completely forgot that your family was coming over the next day. Your apartment was trashed and I cleaned it for you just in time. So, you guys to owe me. Or… I will post this on all social media.” The looks on their faces just made it feel so right to just do it anyways. Leon was absolutely horrified and Tripp was just shocked and confused.

“You wouldn’t.” Leon said trying to be threatening. Key would _trying_ , he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“Oh I would.” I smirked.

“You guys sound like teenagers.” A voice said from the end of the bar. Looking that way I noticed it was Henry. He was wearing an all black outfit with a black, long rimed fedora that was placed on the bar next to him.

“It’s the middle of the day Henry.” Leon stated to Henry. “What are you doing here at this time?”

“Can’t a person just enjoy a drink?” Henry smiled showing off his gold canine tooth. “Plus, there is no law against having a drink in the afternoon.”

“Fine.” Tripp said going back work.

“And I hope you two don’t mind if I borrow Ragna real quick.” Henry said motioning me to come to him. “Before she starts to the work you are forcing her to do.”

I turn my head to see what the brothers were planning, all they do it look at each other and shrug and replied. “Sure you can Gold.” I went to grab my purse from under the bar when Henry stopped me.

“You won’t be needing that.” He stated, acting kind of weird all of a sudden. “Just a short trip and back.”

“Okay. Let me just grab my jacket.” Reached back underneath the bar for my jacket. “Let’s go.”

 

Walking for about fifth-teen minutes we reached a park with very few people. mainly surrounded by elm tress and stones. It was absolutely beautiful and peaceful. Henry started heading to a tall mound in front of us with what seems like a few trees as well. With every step getting closer to the top I noticed that the trees were forming a perfect circle. Each tree about 50 feet tall, full of leaves and life.

“Why did you choose to study European history?” Henry questioned with his back facing me.

“Because it older than the States. More passion, battles, and stories.” I replied. “Plus it was a like a combination of my passions. Cultures, arts, weapons, and different religions.”

“But, why the vikings?” Another question thrown my way. “Why are you so interested in them?”

“They were what people then and now called barbarians, but those people don’t know the truth about them. Or how they lived.” I stated as the wind was picking up. “People say that the vikings were the barbarians, but there were others more savage than them.”

“There is more than that.” Henry turned to face me, his eyebrows curled, eyes full of determination, and jaw clenched. “You choose them because you feel more connected to them then any other group of people.” I couldn’t find any words to say, so my mouth would just open and close for a few seconds till Henry started talking again. “I didn’t bring you here to ask questions.”

_Okay, now I’m really confused._

“I brought you here to show you this.” As he points to a large boulder with some kind of writing on it, looked like Norse runes. I stepped closer to see what it says. The runes were in lines separated by a dot, that went on from the top of the stone to the middle. I had to squat down to see the bottom. The rest was a picture of different people, to what looked to be mostly men and with three women. “This stone has been a mystery to thousands of different historians and researchers. The reason why they couldn’t crack it was because it was never to be solved by a normal person.” I looked over my shoulder to see Henry standing a few feet away from me.

“What do you mean by ‘a normal person’?” I asked standing straight up and faced Henry with a questioning face.

“Regular people. Everyday people.” Henry insisted. “This and many other riddles cannot be solve by normal people. Odin himself made these riddles, and only special people can solve them. And you are one of them.”

“There is no way that I’m special.” I said. “I’m just a plain historian.”

“Who knows how the Vikings lived, groomed themselves, how they worshiped their gods, and so much more.” Henry said, running a hand through his hair. “Also you study and practice all types of religions. And even know how to handle a weapon of any kind.”

“Okay, so I do all of that but that does not make me special.”

“You are special.” Henry said moving closer to me. And for a split second I thought he was going to move a piece of my hair, instead he grabbed the chain of my rune necklace. “This.” he lightly tugs on the necklace. “This is what makes you special.”

Slowly pulling his fingers from my necklace. “This necklace? A necklace that has been passed down through my family, is what makes me special?”

“Yes and yes.” He nodded violent. “You’re special because of this necklace and for what it stands for.” Now I’m really confused. “The back says ‘magic in the heart, and wisdom in the soul’ but the most important part is the runes in the circle.” (I’m changing the what the actual necklace says.) “But right now you need to concentrate on the stone runes. Just close your eyes, take some deep breathes, and the translations will come to you.” He releases the necklace and moved a piece of hair out of my face, places his hands on my arms in a comforting manner. “Believe in yourself, Ragna.”

I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply, and exiled. Doing this a few times, there were rune signs in my head transforming themselves into modern letters and words. It was like if I was on an acid trip (which I’ve NEVER done!). But just before all of it could end, there came a loud raven call that was as if it was right in front of me. Making me snap out of the haze and move to the stone again, to solve it. The runes say,

_‘Who are those girls_

_that go for the king?_

_They charge the unarmed chief_

_The black fighters_

_defend all day_

_while the white ones attack_

_Can you solve_

_oh King, this riddle’._

Thinking this through, black and white, king and chief. “I know the answer.” I said and turned to Henry. “It’s the game of Tafl.”

“Now look at the runes in the circle of your necklace.” He pointed to the necklace and stepped back a little bit from me. “And read what it says out loud.”

Grabbing the pendent and looked at the rune in the middle, remembering how it felt when I was given it so long ago. Protection. That is what it is for. Not just for me, but also my family, and friends. I eyed the runes surrounding the middle and saw, “I welcome the Valkyries to summon me home.”

Just as I finished saying it, there was a white light coming from the stone. It started as a pen size and grew to the size of the stone. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed it and no one else in the park was bothered. This is the first time I’ve ever been truly confused. Turning back to the blazing stone I felt a hand grab my right hand, knowing it was Henry, who can also see the light. As I was turning to ask him a question, he hushed me. “Just wait.” He said still looking at the light. “She likes to make an entrance.”

“Who’s ‘she’?” I questioned. “What the hell is going on?”

“Who did you just summon?”

“A valk—” I stopped myself thinking that this is impossible. “Valkyries aren’t real.”

He chuckled and turned to me with a serious look on his face. “Might not want to say that in front of her.”

Just I was about to reply to him, out the corner of my eye I could see a figure coming from the light. The figure was blurry at first but soon I could see it was a woman, my age, about six feet tall, slender but with muscles, and wearing some form of armor that was glided in gold. Looking at her face, she had almond shaped hazel eyes, deep brown waist length hair, firm-looking pink lips, and well… just beautiful. She looked at me and gave a small smile to me, then turned to Henry and had a full smile looking at him. Henry all of a sudden starts talking in a different language to this woman, she replies in the same language. They talked for a short minute and turned towards me, as I was to back away, but forgot that Henry had my hand in his.

“Ragna, I glad to introduce you to Birgitte, one of the many Valkyries of the Nine Realms.” Henry proudly said as my jaw dropped to the ground. “Birgitte, this is—”

“I know who she is Heimdallr.” Birgitte said walking towards me.

_Heimdallr? Wait. I know that name. He’s the guardian of the rainbow bridge (Bifrost) that connects Asgard to the other relams. He’s name also means golden teeth. Henry has a few gold teeth… You have got to be kidding me!_

“Wait.” I said trying to step back trying to understand what has just happened and to wrap my head around all this. “Okay, so Henry,” I looked at him, seeing a whole new person (metaphorically), “you’re really Heimdallr?”

“Yes I am.” Letting go of my hand and waved that same hand in front of his face. His facial features became more dramatic, his eyes changed to a amber color, hair color became darker. Then he smiled at me and all of his teeth were gold, that is disturbing.

“Holy shit.” I’m in awe of the friend I have made.

“Heimdallr, we have to move it.” Birgitte said grabbing the other arm. Dragging him and myself towards the light. “He’s waiting us.”

“Who?”

“You’ll find out.” That was the lasts words between any of us before stepping into the blinding light.

I closed my eyes because the area was so bright. Still holding onto Hen— my bad, Heimdallr’s hand I was walking blind into wherever we were going. There were sounds of animals, people, and a sound of lighting and thunder. We walked for what seemed like hours and hearing all the same sounds. People talking, animals doing their thing, and lighting and thunder. I then walked into what felt like a brick wall, opening my eyes to see it was just Heimdallr. Looking around we were surrounded by so many trees and mountains, definitely not where we just were.

“Where the hell are we?” I asked the god and valkyrie.

“You are between Hedeby and Kattegat. In the year 895.” Heimdrall said. “You need start heading to Kattegat now, for the tension is rising in your family.”

“Your family history will change because of this tension.” The valkyrie said.

“But we are not sending you to them unarmed.” A deep, echo-y voice announced from behind me. Slowly turning to see which god it was, and let me tell you that I was not ready for this one. About ten feet away me was an older man with wavy salt-n-pepper hair, covered in black clothing. The man walked closer to me and I could see that he had a tattoo covering the right side of his face. Not only that but his right eye was missing. That means that he’s— “I’m Odin.”

 _I think I just shitted myself_. I dropped to my knees, not realizing my hand right hand was still in Heimdallr’s. “Allfather.” Was all I could find myself to say. Odin weakly smiled at me and motioned with his hand for me to stand back up.

“Ragna Disa Williamson. You are to save your family, not just for you but also for history.” Odin said. He brought his left out form under his cape to show a three foot longsword. It was adorned with different runes at the hilt and handle. Attached to the sword was a belt, with a small pouch, and a small water jug. “These are just simple things you will need with you for this journey.” He held the sword and belt combo by the hilt in one hand and the end in the other. I place my hands under his for him place in mine, and put the belt on around my waist.

“Those are just a couple of gifts you are to get from us.” Heimdallr said.

“I’m going to get ‘gifts’ from the gods?” I asked flabbergasted.

“Yes you are Ragna.” Brigitte said holding back a chuckle. “And I’m to give you your next one.” Holding out her hands a small blue light came from her palms. As the light fades there in her palms were two small battle axes, each with a wolf and a bear. “These axes will go as far as you want when thrown, and will come back to you when you hold your hand out and focus on them.” (Yes, that is what Thor does with Moljnor) I took them form her, checked out the weight of them and they seemed to weight nothing. I placed the axes on both sides of the belt, which surprisingly had holster for them. Just when I was going to ask her something, I forgot what I was going to ask when her back was glowing and I could see outlines of wings. The wings to seem to be six feet long (each) and were stretched straight up to the sky. The light died down as the valkyrie reached behind her, pulling out a green round shield with Thor’s hammer on front. “This shield will not be damaged or be knock out of your grasp when fighting.”

“Holy crap.” I said looking at the shield. “These is beautiful.”

“There’s more Ragna.” Heimdallr said drawing my attention to him. “Now my gift isn’t a physical gift, but a gift of sight.” He placed his hand on either side of my head and looked me dead in the eyes. It felt like I was being lifted up into the clouds, visions of the Northmen farming, fishing, making weapons, and visions of longboats coasting along the waters. I closed my eyes and reopened them to find I was still in front of Heimdall.

“Whoah.” I breathed, almost in a daze.

“Cool wasn’t it?” He smirked looking down at me.

“Yeah.”

“You can even see people that are far away, like say in England and you’re in Kattegat. You can even feel what they feel, only if you concentrate on them hard enough.”

“You guys didn’t forget about me,” a voice sounded from behind me, again.

 _What is with everyone and appearing behind me?_ I turned around once again, to see a man a few years older than me walking right up to our little group. He was very tall, like my neck would really hurt if he was inches in front of me. His hair was jet black and stringy, his eyes were bright baby blues, and his facial features were so sharp that they could cut glass. But what was more interesting about him was that he was wearing a modern suite, all black but there were gold cuff-links.

“No we didn’t forget about you Loki.” Brigitte huffed crossing her arms.

 _Oh my god. LOKI! He’s one of my favorite gods of the Norse._ “Loki?” I asked just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

“Yes, dear.” He said bowing a bit and grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his mouth, only for him to place a kiss on it. “God of mischief, and the master Trickster, and lier.” I really couldn’t bring myself to say anything. “And I have a gift for you as well.”

“Loki, this better not be a trick again.” Heimdallr drilled, also crossing his arms. This makes Loki drop my hand and he starts to rub his hands together.

“It’s not.” He said before taking a deep breath and moving his hands to his sides. Then, again, there was a light coming from his palms. This light was a bright emerald green, but then two ravens come out of the light.

_WHAT?!_

The ravens start to fly around all of us before coming to me and placing each other on both of my shoulders. “Oh,” Loki exclaims. “That might start to get uncomfortable for you Rag. Uh, Brig. Can you make a staff for this little warrior.”

_‘Little warrior’. That’s what my mother used to call me._

“Sure.” Brigitte complied. Holding both hands out again just like before with the axes. The blue light came back and started to grow to the length of about six feet long. When the light died there was a wooden staff, that winded at the top surrounded some kind of crystal or gem. “In there is a moonstone in the center of the top. It will help guide you when you are lost during traveling, and you can only see the light.” When the staff was placed in my hand the ravens went right to it.

“Oh and you get to name the ravens.” Loki reclaimed.

“Okay.” I looked at the beautiful ravens. “Liv and Hel. Life and War.”

“Perfect.” Loki said throwing his arms in the air. “Know I think you’re ready to go on your way.” He looked me up and down realizing that I’m still wearing my modern clothing. “But let’s make some changes to your appearance.” He grabbed my hand and I felt a warmth coming up my arm and travel all over my body. I felt my modern clothes change form jeans, a sweater, and jacket to a dress, and my scarf changing into a fur shaw. Then there was a sudden pain coming from all of my right arm, my left bicep, and my fingers. I open my eyes to see that my tattoos that I got in the 21st century changed to runes and knots, like of the vikings.

I was about to protest when Odin spoke up. “I actually have one more gift for you Ragna.” He turned to face the woods that were about twenty feet away from us. He waved his hand a little, forming the rune sign for wolf. There was a low growl and groan coming from the woods now and I was being pushed forward by Heimdallr and Brigitte. I’m not going to lie but I’m scared shitless now. My breathing became hard and just when I was about to turn around an run, a huge black wolf came out from the forest. It walked up to me and looked me in the eyes, it’s amber eyes were beautiful and warm. The height of the wolf came to my armpits, and I’m 5 foot, four inches. “This is Klaus. He will keep you safe while you are on this journey.”

“Wait.” I said putting my empty hand up to pause what was happening around me. “You, the Norse gods, just have me gifts to help on my ‘journey’ and told me what to do, but I’m still confused.”

“On what darling?” Loki questions, sounding a little British just then.

“How am I suppose to save my family?”

“I have a gift that will help you on that dear Ragna.” A famine voice said from my side. I looked to see a beautiful woman, my height, but with bright blonde hair that went to her bottom, wearing a teal colored dress that was covered with many designs that included shimmering gold flacks. “I’m Frigg. For you know I’m the goddess of family and my gift to you is a powerful magic. Magic that is as equally powerful as the gods. This will help you.” She responded in such a graceful, soprano voice. She walked to me and stopped when she was just a foot away from me, all I could do was hold my breath. She leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead, like what my mother did to comfort me when I was upset or sad. As she pulled away all the gods stood in front of me, all in a line.

“We will always be with you Ragna.” Brigitte said, pulling out her own sword and placed it in front of her with both hands on the hilt.

“Even when you doubt yourself, we’re there.” Heimdrall said, repeating the same actions as Brigitte.

“Your family is lucky to have you, little warrior.” Loki said, repeating the action as the others.

“You are in good hands Ragna.” Firgg said tangling an arm with Odin’s.

“Good Luck,” Odin said pulling out his sword, “Snake eye.” and placed the end of the sword into the ground. With that another blinding light came down, like a lighting bolt, and all the gods were gone, leaving me with a wolf and two ravens.

“Well, it looks like my journey has begun.” I said to myself and turned to look at Klaus, Liv, and Hel. “Let’s get going.”

 

 

 

After a couple of hours of walking, I was in need of a break. Rest my feet, catch my breathe, and most importantly, wrap my head around what is happening to me. I notice some elm trees casting shade from the harsh sun, prefect place to relax for a bit. I sit on the ground of the trunk of the tree, lean back against it, and close my eyes. Surprising comfortable. Just before feeling almost relaxed, I feel Klaus’s snot nudged my leg. Opened my eyes to see the black wolf sitting next to me with his head cocked to the side, knowing that he is questioning what I was doing.

“I deserve a bit of a break don’t you think.” I said the wolf. “To have all this thrown at me, especially form the Norse gods.” Then cawing came form Liv and Hel that were on a branch above me. “I’m from the year 2018 and I’m in the year 895, in Norway. I’m here to save my family who I’ve only read about and have no idea what they even look like. Not all Northmen look the same.” And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After a few minutes of a nap, I wake up to the sound of a horse neighing and running. I opened my eyes to see a brown horse trotting close by. There was a saddle on the back, meaning that the owner was somewhere around here. Getting up from the ground and slowly walking over to the horse. He was startled at first but I put my hand out and tried not to move a muscle. The horse must have noticed that I was not a threat to him, and placed his head against my hand, he was shaking so I slowly moved my hand on up and down his snout to calm him down. I gave him some pats on his snout till I had both hands on each side of the head. I looked into the beautiful brown eyes to see that he was to find help for his owner.

“Let’s find your owner buddy.” I said to the horse before getting on the saddle. I didn’t nudge the horse or anything before he started heading up the hill to more trees. One tree looked to be more fuller than the others and had somethin— Oh my gods. A person was hanging form the tree. I rushed off the horse to see that it was an older man with a wiry bread that reached his sternum, and a bald head with tattoos. I looked up in the tree to see Liv and Hel were just about the rope that was holding the man. “Cut him down now.” I told them, and they followed suit.

Seconds later, the man fell to the ground, his front facing the ground. He was grunting and coughing as he was trying to compose himself. He sat up for mere two seconds before collapsing to the floor again. I walked towards him and trying to get my small water container off my belt. When I was close enough to the man I sat down and held the container out for him. The mystery man turned his turned his head towards me, probably wondering what I was doing. Bring the container back to me, tilting it just a bit for water to come out and hit the earth. He held his hand out, signaling for the water. Handing it to him, he sat back up and drank for a few seconds. It was pretty quiet between us so all that we could hear was his gulps, and my rapid heart beating. After drinking the water he let out a big sigh and offered me back my water. I drank a little, because I was so nervous, I placed the tap back on and tied it back to my belt. As I was about to get up I heard,

“How did you do that?” The man asked in a deep, gravely voice. “How did the ravens understand you?”

“I’m just close to nature, I guess.” I muttered. “Why were you trying to kill yourself?” Table has been turned.

“I have failed my city, my people, but mostly I have failed my family.” He said.

“What did you fail at? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I left them after a battle,” he said. “That happened years ago. Lied to my people about a settlement being destroyed and the people in it were killed.”

“Wow.” I couldn’t think of anything to say.

“What are you doing here?” He asked and noticed Klaus. “And with a giant black wolf at that?”

“I’m a wanderer, and he is my companion.” I said motioning for Klaus to move closer to show that he is friendly. “He keeps me calm and makes me not feel lonely on my journeys.”

“A wanderer? Where have you been to?”

“A lot of places.”

“Meeting different kinds of people?”

“Yes.” I smiled looking down at my hands. “And beautiful places.”

“Tell me.” He moved closer by just a couple of inches, “Have you ever been to England?”

 _Technically I have been._ “Yes.” _In the year 2013._

“Well,” he sat up and crossed his legs, and huffed out a giant breath. “where were you heading to?”

“To Kattegat.” I sheepishly replied, playing with my fingers. “But I don’t know if I’m heading the right way.”

“You are in luck, because I’m heading there too.” He said, grabbing one of my hands which draws my attention to him. “And if you do not have any where to stay, I have a cabin there that I’m willing to share with my savior.”

“You don’t need to do that.” I said.

“I want to.” He stood up and reached for the reigns of his horse. “Now let’s head to Kattegat. It’s only an hour away from here.” I nodded. He must have noticed that I don’t have a horse of my own to ride. “You can ride my horse. You must be tired form your traveling.” I was about to protest, but the man grabbed my arm and pulled me to the horse, to help me up. “I insist.” Looking at Klaus to see him nod his head.

“Alright.” I said getting onto the horse on the first go and he placed my staff and shield on one of the sides of the horse.

“If you are a wanderer, then why do you have a shield and weapons?” Apparently he noticed my sword and axes.

“My mother was a shield-maiden and my father was a viking.” I said reaching up to the chain of my protection necklace. “They taught me and my siblings how to fight and fend for ourselves.”

“If you have a family then why are you not with them?”

“My mother died years ago and my father wanted to settle down and raise my younger siblings. I decided to follow my mother and travel around.”

“A free spirit.”

 

On the way to Kattegat, me and the man were talking about our many travels, the people we’ve meet, and what we’ve seen. Reaching Kattegat, it was about night time. All I could see was rooftops, lights coming form all around, small chatters being heard. I looked at the water that was at the opposite end of Kattegat, the moon was reflection was so peaceful, I could just fall asleep right now.

“That cabin is just this way.” The man said leading the horse to the woods. After a couple of minutes there was a small cabin in the woods. Looked like it was well kept for a man that hasn’t been here for some time. “My friend Floki and his wife have taken care of this place if I was to ever return back home.”

“That is kind of them.” I said hoping down from the horse, I grabbed my staff and shield from the horse. “I never asked but, what is your name?” I asked the man.

“Ragnar Lothbrok.” He stated. I’m just in awe that I’m standing in front of the legendary Ragnar Lothbrok. And also one of my ancestors. “What is your’s?”

 _Well, I can’t use my first name, so let’s go with_ … “Disa. My name is Disa.”

“You can sleep in my old cabin with me.” He said pushing the door open. “You can take the bed while I take the bench.”

“Are you sure Ragnar?”

“Yes, I am.” Ragnar grabbed one of the furs from the bed. “Plus, you did save my life.” He placed the fur on the bench but didn’t sit down.

“Goodnight Ragnar.” I replied back, grabbed the other fur and let my head drop onto the pillow. Just before I fell completely asleep, I heard Klaus whimper a little bit, meaning he wants something. “What do you want Klaus?” I questioned the wolf and he placed one of his giant paws on the bed. “Alright, boy.” I moved over a little to make room for the giant wolf. “You might keep me warmer than the blanket.” When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


End file.
